


Update

by Ninj4Fox2020



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninj4Fox2020/pseuds/Ninj4Fox2020
Summary: Hey Folks, just making a small update, more stories will come soon.





	Update

Hey Fellow Readers and writers, this is Ninj4Fox here, bringing you all a bit of an update on how I have been doing and why I've been taking so long with my stories, for a good while things have been stressful for me and my family due to the coronavirus situation, even worse that we were living in a shitty weekly apartment building that should have been condemned decades ago, mixed in with that fact that getting house was pretty damn hard due to bad credit....yeah it was a bad time for me.

Now due to being laid off, I was forced to live with my parents again, at the start of the pandemic, as I ran out of money and got evicted before gov Sisolak could put up the protections against getting evicted, and with this shit going on, I doubt I can live on my own for a bit, and if I do, it’s not going to be far from them, my parents are at a HUGE risk if they ever get covid 19 and I have to be close to help at a moments notice.

With the mixture of everything, I haven’t had the motivation to continue my stories for a bit, sure I did a little editing here and there, but the overall distress over everything was kind of draining me out.

Thankfully I had finally gotten over that, for the past few weeks, I've been coming up with new story ideas along my friend Fatal-Fame, and with more coming in my head, it’s been hard focusing on a single story and thus I have a hard time working on the ones I already have, so with much contemplation I've decided that a lot of new ideas I have, I should send out as a challenge for others to write, especially for those who have ran out of ideas for a new story.


End file.
